The present invention relates to an improved unit to protect an air conditioner, and more specifically the compressor portion of an air conditioner, from theft. Sometimes this compressor portion is part of a self-contained unit, such as a window model air conditioner, but more traditionally, the compressor portion is located outside the structure being cooled by the air conditioner. In a typical air conditioner unit, in the compressor portion, a fan blows air across condenser coils, heat exchange fins, and associated elements of the condenser coil unit. The purpose of these condenser coils, heat exchange fins, and associated elements, is to remove heat from a refrigerant coolant, as it passes through the coils, fins and associated elements. These condenser coils, fins and associated elements are typically constructed from a metal which is independently valuable, other than as a coil, fin or associated element. They are often made of copper, aluminum or both. These elements make this portion of an air conditioner the common target of theft and/or vandalism. There is currently no device available which addresses this issue, thus, there exists a significant demand for a device that provides an easy, effective and cost-efficient way to protect an air conditioner compressor from theft. The present invention relates generally to a device that is inexpensive, easy to incorporate and is effective at preventing theft and vandalism of this component of an air conditioner.